Best Of Both Worlds
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: Liv’s finally found an outlet from her job and her feelings. No one knows but her and her girls. Then an accident threatens to ruin everything. Now she must cope, heal, and learn to forgive. EO!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to try something, so I hope you like it!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the show!!!**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson had no family left after her mother died, she always went home to an empty, lonely apartment every night and her colleagues all knew and felt bad for her. Elliot, Munch or Fin would ask her out for drinks after work and she was always willing to go, until one night.

Olivia was sitting at her desk, finishing up her paperwork so she could leave. Elliot was sitting across her like usual and noticed that she was in an unusual rush. He wanted to ask her why, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him.

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" Olivia looked up at her partner.

"Want to come out for drinks tonight?"

Olivia scratched the left side of her neck. "I would love to, but I can't tonight," she replied, then looked at her watch. It was 6:02pm. She had to get ready to go. "Sorry, El. I really have to go. See you tomorrow," she replied, standing up and grabbing her coat.

She caught a cab home and got dressed in a satin purple leotard with silver sequins on the straps before putting on a pair of black track pants on and her white running shoes. She then grabbed her black gym bag and ran out to catch a cab to the gym.

Olivia walked in to the gym with five minutes to spare to find her class ready to go. She taught gymnastics to six sexually abused girls. There were three African American girls and three Caucasian girls. Their names were Carly, Amy, Mackenzie, Jenna, Summer and Meadow.

Carly was African American with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She stood at five foot eight with a petite stature. She wore a black leotard with rainbow coloured stars. She was twelve when she was abused, she was now seventeen. The oldest of all the girls.

Amy was a fifteen years old girl from Canada, who was abused at the age of fourteen. She stood at a mere five foot with an athletic build. She had short blonde hair with red highlights and green eyes. She wore a baby pink leotard with black polka dots.

Mackenzie and Jenna were two cousins from Queens; they were abused by a family friend. Mackenzie was just ten and Jenna was thirteen at the time. They were now twelve and fifteen. Mackenzie was four foot eight and Jenna stood at five foot four and they were both of a bigger stature. Both had long hair that was dyed red at the top and black underneath with hazel eyes. The two cousins were so close that they wore identical leotards. White with sequins.

Summer and Meadow were African American identical twins, abused at the innocent age of nine and were now fourteen. They both had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They both stood at five foot six and were very flexible. Summer wore a plain navy blue leotard and Meadow wore a plain black leotard.

"Hi girls," Olivia greeted her class as she put her gym bag down on a chair.

"Hey Olivia," all six girls greeted her, happily.

"Today, we are focusing on the beam for half an hour and then we'll try the uneven bars," she informed the class before taking off her shoes and track pants.

The girls nodded and watched Olivia head over to the beam in the center of the room. "Would you like to see a demo first or just move on to what you're learning?"

The girls huddled up and talked it out before coming up with a decision.

"Can you please show us a demo, Olivia?" Carly asked for the group.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Ok, take a seat, girls. I'll show you a routine that I was taught."

She ran up and bounced on to the spring on to the beam in to a handstand. She walked on her hands for about five seconds before turning back on to her feet. The rest of the routine was filled with tumbles, flips and cartwheels before ending it in a one handed handstand before dismounting and landing on her feet on the mat underneath. The girls were amazed at Olivia's skill and concentration.

They were clapping and cheering as they walked back over to her.

Olivia blushed and smiled. "Thanks, girls. Don't worry you won't do all that yet. Alright, time to show you what you are learning tonight," she told them before going back on to the beam.

Fin and Munch walked back in to the squad room to find Elliot but no Olivia.

"Where's Liv?" Fin asked as he and Munch sat down at their desks.

Elliot dropped his pen and looked up at the two men. "She knocked back drinks and left about half an hour ago."

Fin looked at him, confused. "Baby girl, knocked back drinks? Is she sick or somethin'?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and went back to his paperwork. "It didn't seem like it. I'll go to her apartment and check on her later."

Cragen walked out of his office and up to his three remaining detectives. "We have a new case. A twenty three year old woman by the name of Tiffanie Lipton. She's at Mt. Sinai."

"On it, Cap," Fin replied as the three of them stood and left.

Olivia finished teaching her gymnastics class half an hour late at nine because she and the girls were having so much fun.

"Ok, I'll see you next week girls," she replied, smiling.

Each girl gave her a hug and she then went in to the staff bathroom to have a quick shower before dressing in her black tracks pants and a purple camisole.

She walked back in to the gym to find Carly still sitting around, so she walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked, concerned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Carly nodded and wiped away some stray tears. "Yeah, it's just..."

"Just what, honey?" she asked, softly.

Carly took a deep breath to compose herself. "My...um...my boyfriend dumped me last night because I wouldn't have sex with him," she explained and began to sob.

Olivia cautiously embraced her in a hug, half expecting her to pull away but she did the total opposite. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and sobbed into her shoulder.

Olivia gently rubbed the sobbing teen's back and whispered soft, reassuring words in her ear.

"It's alright, Carly...It's going to be ok, sweetheart."

When the shy, depressed girl had finally calmed down, she pulled away and slightly smiled. "I'm sorry," she apologised in a tiny voice.

"It's fine. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on sometimes."

"Thank you," she said, and then looked at her watch. "Oh crap, I better go."

"Anytime, Carly. See you next week," she said and watched the teen walk out.

She sighed and decided to head home herself.

It was 11:15 and she had just gotten to sleep, when a knock at the door caused her to jerk awake. She groaned and got up, before walking to the door and looking through the peep hole. It was Elliot. She sighed and opened the door, "What do you want, Elliot? It's late and I'm tired."

"Why didn't you come out for drinks tonight? You can't keep coming home to an empty, lonely apartment every night."

Olivia was pissed. He'd woken her just for that?

"Is this the only reason that you woke me? I'm fine, Elliot, really. Go home. I'll see you at work in the morning," she slammed the door shut in his face before stumbling exhaustedly back to bed.

She'd been up since two am that morning when she was called in for a new case, so she was totally exhausted and wanted sleep, desperately.

The next morning came too quickly for Olivia. Her alarm woke her at six. She groaned and slammed her hand on the button to turn off the offending noise, before getting up to take a very hot shower to wake her up.

She dressed in black work pants with black boots and satin red blouse, underneath she was wearing matching red lace panties and bra. Her hair was neatly tied back in a high pony tail.

Olivia walked in to the squad room at 7:28 with coffee for herself, Elliot, Munch and Fin.

She passed Fin and Munch their coffees, receiving their thanks and appreciations before setting down Elliot's coffee on his desk and sitting at hers.

Ten minutes later, Cragen walked out of his office and up to his best two detectives.

"Benson, Stabler. New case. A ten year old girl by the name of Billie Jo Wilson. She's with her mother at Mt Sinai."

"We're on it, Cap," Elliot answered as he and Olivia grabbed their coats and headed off.

In the car, Elliot was determined to talk to her about last night. "Liv?"

"Yeah?" she asked, not looking at him.

"Why didn't you come out for drinks last night?" he asked as he turned right.

"I was busy," she replied, emotionlessly.

Elliot sighed. "Liv, you've got to stop going home to an empty, lonely apartment."  
Olivia ran a hand through her hair. "Elliot, just drop it!" she said, forcefully.

"Liv..."

"Elliot, watch out!"

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the wonderful response for the first chapter!!! I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg I still don't own anyone or anything from the show!**

* * *

"Elliot, watch out!"

Were the last words heard before hearing the unmistakable sound of metal against metal. The car was t-boned on Olivia's side.

Elliot woke a moment later and looked around, realising what had just happened. He looked over at Olivia and gasped in shock.

She looked terrible. Her skin was pale and her face was covered in cuts and blood. It was obvious that she was pinned and most probably had a few broken bones.

"Liv?" he croaked weakly.

Olivia didn't even flinch and Elliot realised that she was unconscious.

"Liv….wake up" he begged as he heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance. "Liv…."

Olivia was still unconscious when the paramedics arrived.

"Sir, we're getting you out" said the short, athletic brown haired brown eyed man.

"What about Olivia?" he asked in a weak voice.

"We're trying to get her out as well. What are your and her names?" he asked as they got him out.

"I'm Elliot Stabler and she is Olivia Benson. We are Special Victims Detectives at the 16 precinct"

"Ok, sir" he replied as they put Elliot on the gurney and wheeled him to the awaiting ambulance. He looked back over at the car as he was wheeled away and watched as they used the 'Jaws of Life' to try get Olivia out, who was still unconscious.

"Oh my God, will she be alright?" he asked the EMT.

"We're….um….We're not sure. She looks pretty bad" The EMT informed him, lightly as they placed him in the back of the ambulance before rushing him to Mercy General Hospital.

The remaining EMTs finally pried open the passenger door and they put a neck brace on Olivia's neck before placing her still unconscious body on the gurney before rushing her to Mercy General Hospital as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

That night slowly rolled around and Elliot hadn't heard about Olivia and was getting even more worried about her.

Elliot had all of his scratches from the accident cleaned and was on pain killers.

A short, bigger stature blonde female nurse dressed in pink scrubs walked in to check Elliot's vitals.

"Can you please tell me how Olivia Benson is doing?

"Um, sorry, sir, I don't know. But I'll get her doctor to come in and explain her situation with you" Nurse Jennifer Dolby said to him as she jotted down some notes on his chart.

"Thanks" he replied, softly.

Nurse Dolby left as Captain Cragen walked in and sat in the chair beside the bed.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to know how Liv is doing."

Cragen sighed and rubbed his face.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, panicking.

Cragen was about to answer when Olivia's doctor walked in. She was a tall, petite Irish woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

She walked up to the bed. "Mr Stabler, I heard you are asking about your partner, Olivia Benson. I'm Dr Grace Smith"

"Please tell me what's wrong with her"

Dr Smith sighed. "She's still unconscious. She suffered a concussion, two broken ribs, broken right arm, along cuts and bruises to her face"

Elliot gasped in shock. "When will she wake up?" he asked, concerned.

"Her EEG came up fine, so it appears that she will wake up, when she is ready to"

"Can I please see her?"

Dr Smith nodded. "Yes of course. We'll just get you a wheelchair"

Elliot nodded. "Thank you" as Nurse Dolby walked out to get a wheelchair.

Nurse Dolby returned with a wheelchair, just moments later. "Ready to go, Mr Stabler?"

Elliot nodded as he eased down in to the wheelchair. Nurse Dolby then wheeled him down two different corridors til they finally reached Olivia's hospital room.

"You ready to go in?" Nurse Dolby asked, reaching for the door handle to open the door.

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Yes, I need to see her"

"Alright" she replied and opened the door before wheeling him in.

Elliot's hand flew to his open mouth as he gasped in shock. He was in shock from Olivia's injured appearance.

"Oh my God, it's all my fault. I should have kept paying attention as I drove" he cursed himself as he sat down on the bed beside her.

The nurse left to leave Elliot some time alone with Olivia.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Please wake up, Liv. You've been unconscious for fourteen hours. Please wake up, Livvie"

After a few minutes of complete silence in the room, Olivia began to stir. She opened and blinked her eyes a few times before looking around her surroundings. When she saw Elliot right beside her, her eyes turned almost black in anger.

"Hi Livvie" he greeted her, once he noticed that she had finally woken.

"Get the fuck away from me" she seethed in anger at him.

"Liv…"

She tried to pull away but winced in pain.

"Liv? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go away" she yelled, which resulted in her heart monitor beeping from her heart beating much faster from the anger and her doctor came running in.

"What's going on in here?"

"Make him leave" Olivia demanded.

Dr Smith nodded and got a wheelchair before getting a nurse to take him back to his own room.

------------------------------

Dr Smith walked back in to Olivia's hospital room about forty minutes after checking on her other patients. She wanted to know what had happened between her and Elliot but when she opened the door and looked on the bed, she noticed that Olivia had vanished.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the doctor and Amy.**

* * *

Dr Smith walked back out of Olivia's hospital room, concerned. She walked up to the desk, picking up the phone to call Casey since she was listed as Olivia's other next of kin. Dr Smith knew that she couldn't get Elliot since she had demanded that he was removed from her room plus there wasn't much that he could do from his hospital bed.

"_ADA Novak"_

"Hello ADA Novak, we have you listed as a next of kin for an Olivia Benson"

"_Oh my God, is she alright? What hospital is she in?" _She asked in a panic.

No-one had told her that Olivia was in hospital.

"Oh sorry. I am Dr Grace Smith from Mercy General Hospital. Olivia was in a car accident this morning with Elliot Stabler"

"_Oh my. I am on my way"_

"ADA Novak, I called because it appears that Olivia has vanished from the hospital. She's in a serious but stable condition but her health could deteriorate the longer that she is gone"

Casey sighed. _"I'll call her cell and home phone. Thank you for calling me" _Casey hung up and pressed speed dial three for Olivia's cell phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring. "_You have reached Olivia Benson. Sorry I can't take your call right now but leave your name and number and I will get back to you." _Beep.

"Hey Liv, it's Casey. Where are you? We're worried about you. Please call me when you get this" Casey hung up again and thought calling Olivia's home phone but decided to go to her apartment instead.

She looked at her clock beside her bed. 12:09am was clearly shown in red digital glowing numbers. She sighed as she sat up. She swung her legs on to the floor and got up before stumbling in to the bathroom, where she used the toilet and had a quick shower. She then walked back in to her bedroom, where she dressed in black baggy track pants and a pink t-shirt. She slipped on a pair of pink slip on shoes and brushed her hair before rushing out of her apartment in a record fifteen minutes.

She ran down the stairs before running out of the apartment building to her car. The rushing, concerned strawberry blonde hopped in to her silver four-door Mercedes-Benz, started the engine and sped off to her best friend's apartment, twenty minutes away.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cragen had just left when Olivia, who was still lying in her hospital bed, got an urgent call from Amy, one of the gymnast girls. She had been thankful that her cell phone was undamaged in the car accident. She heard it begin to play 'Beautiful Day' by U2 from in her bag. She reached down and grabbed it out. She looked at the caller ID, she knew it was one of the gymnast girls because if it a work colleague called the phone played 'Elevation' by U2 instead.

She flipped it open.

"Hi Amy"

"_Hello Olivia. I'm so sorry for calling so late" _Amy spoke in a shaky voice.

"It's alright, sweetie. Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

"_I….um…I really need to talk to you" _she stuttered. It was obvious that she had been crying.

"Ok, honey. Where you are?"

"_I am at the twenty-four hour McDonald's near the gym"_

"Ok, Amy. You stay there; I'll be there as soon as I can"

Olivia hung up and reached for her bag with her clothes before walking painfully in to the bathroom. She then agonizingly put her street clothes on, which Cragen had bought in, when he had come for a quick visit. As she put them on, it was obvious to her that her pain killers were wearing off, but all she was worried about was getting to Amy. She was already half an hour away.

The tall, generous beautiful brunette snuck out of the hospital, luckily not to be seen by anyone and caught a cab to the McDonalds where Amy had said that she was waiting.

Since there was minimal traffic, since it was late, it only took just over twenty minutes to arrive at her destination.

The courageous detective walked in to the fast food restaurant to find the short blonde Canadian girl sitting at a table in the back. As Olivia approached her, she noticed the teen's red rimmed eyes.

"Are you alright, Amy?" she asked as she sat across from her.

Amy looked up and saw Olivia's painful appearance. She gasped.

"Oh. My. God. What happened to you, Olivia?"

"I was in a car accident this morning" she replied, emotionlessly and shrugged her shoulders, only to end up wincing in pain. The pain was starting to get unbearable but she chose to ignore it, so she could help Amy.

"Aren't you suppose to be still in hospital?" the teen asked, nodding toward Olivia's broken right arm.

"I….um….I discharged myself. So are you alright?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

Amy sighed. "I…I was r-raped"

"When? Who? Where?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"By the brother of the man that hurt me before, h-he w-wanted revenge"

"When did this happen, honey?"

She looked at her watch before looking back up at Olivia and answering. "About an hour or so ago in my own home, my parents are out of town" she replied, softly.

"Come on let's get you to Mt Sinai" Olivia said standing up.

Amy nodded and allowed Olivia to guide her out of the building.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey decided to go to the hospital to see if Olivia had returned. She walked up to the desk and found Olivia's doctor.

"I'm Casey Novak, did Olivia return?"

The young, intelligent Irish doctor shook her head. "No, she hasn't. We had to inform Elliot and he tried to leave to find her, so we had to sedate him. He should be awake now though. You can pay him a quick visit, if you like"

Casey nodded. "Thanks"

Dr Smith guided Casey to a room with the number 47B printed on the door.

"Don't take too long" she whispered as she opened the door for Casey.

"I won't" she replied in a whisper and walked in.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Casey gasped at Elliot's scratched up appearance. Elliot noticed and sighed. "You should see Liv, she's much worse…..We have to find her, Case" he spoke, softly as Casey sat in the comfortable seat beside the bed.

The strawberry blonde rubbed her tired eyes. "Do you know where she could have gone?" She asked, trying to think of where she could have gone.

Elliot thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't have the slightest idea, Case. She goes home to an empty lonely apartment every night. Are you sure that she didn't just go home?"

Casey slowly nodded. "I've just come from there, Elliot. She isn't there" she replied, frustrated.

"She might have gone to O'Malley's" Elliot finally spoke up after a few moments of a deafening silence that filled the white, boring, echoing hospital room.

"I'll go see ---- hang on a minute, Elliot" she replied after being disturbed by the shrill ringing of her cell phone.

She walked out of the room and flipped open her cell phone, answering the unknown number.

"ADA Novak"

* * *

**Please press the blue button below and leave me a nice review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is for Dramawitsvu17, thanks for coming up with the new title.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't own them! LOL!**

* * *

"ADA Novak" The strawberry blonde ADA answered her cell phone in a professional matter.

"Hello ADA Novak. I'm Nurse Gwen McCormack at Mt Sinai Hospital. You are listed as a next of kin for an Olivia Benson"

"Oh my God, is she alright? She escaped from Mercy General. She was in a car accident this morning or rather yesterday morning, since it's after midnight"

"Oh really, that would explain her concussion and injured appearance. She came in with a rape victim and fainted"

Casey sighed. "Ok thanks for calling. I am on my way" she replied and hung up.

The tall strawberry blonde ADA walked back in to the room to find Elliot looking at her.

"What's going on?"

"Olivia took a rape victim to Mt Sinai and ended up fainting. I got to get down there"

Elliot nodded. "Ok. Give her a hug and tell her off for me"

Casey slightly smiled. "You got it. See you later. Get some rest"

"I will, Case. See you later"

And with that Casey walked out of the hospital room to head to Mt Sinai hospital.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke disoriented about forty five minutes after fainting. She looked around her surroundings confused. She rubbed her eyes. The brunette finally realised that she was in a cold, plain white painted hospital room, alone. She was hooked up to an IV, filled with some kind of clear liquid and a heart monitor. "Oh God, what happened to me?" she mumbled to herself in confusion, not expecting to get an answer to her question.

"Hello Olivia" a voice flowed in to the creepy hospital room from the door way.

Olivia turned around to face the door after hearing a very familiar voice. The woman did not sound too impressed with her.

"Casey, listen, let me explain. Really, I was doing something selfless. Someone needed my help, I couldn't just leave them high and dry" She tried to explain to her friend.

Casey sighed and sat down in the comfy chair beside Olivia's hospital bed. The strawberry blonde gently took the brunette's left hand in hers. "Liv, honey. I know that you were helping someone, you always are. But I think that you also need to start taking care of yourself as well" she spoke softly to her friend.

"I find it easier to help other people with their problems, instead of thinking of my own" Olivia admitted for the first time. It was even the first time that she had even actually admitted it to herself.

Straight after admitting that, she turned around and bit her bottom lip as she ran a shaking hand through her short brown hair. Casey gently caressed her friend's hand, bringing her back to reality. Olivia turned back to her. "Can you please leave, Case. I'm tired"

Casey sighed and nodded, deciding to respect her friend's wishes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Liv"

Olivia nodded. "Bye" she mumbled as she moved to get a bit more comfortable on the uncomfortable hospital bed mattress.

Casey walked out, closing the door behind her, leaving Olivia to her thoughts. She was wondering how Amy was. She needed to see her and make sure that she was fine.

But she knew if she got out of bed, she would be escorted back and she didn't want to faint again.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was lying in his hospital bed at Mercy General Hospital when Captain Cragen walked in.

"Hey Elliot. How are you doing?" he asked, sitting on the chair beside Elliot's hospital bed.

"I'm fine. Have you heard about Olivia?" Elliot asked, sitting up.  
Cragen nodded. "Yeah, she fainted at Mt Sinai but she'll be fine as long as she stays in bed this time"

"Is she being transferred back here?" he asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yes, she is being transferred back in the morning and the doctor thinks that she will be here for at least three days before she is released to go home"

Elliot nodded and yawned. "Sorry, I'm really tired"

"Sorry I will let you get some sleep. Bye" Cragen replied standing up.

"Bye" Elliot replied, tiredly as Cragen walked out of the hospital room, closing the door behind him.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was just about asleep when she felt a presence in her room. Her eyes shot open to see a short, bigger stature, red haired nurse in pink scrubs walking in. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, honey. I'm here to check your vitals, oh, and you have a visitor" she replied as she walked over to the other side of Olivia's bed to check and record her vitals.

Amy came walking in. "Hi Olivia" she spoke, softly as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Hey Amy, are you alright?"

Amy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm the one that really sure be asking you that question. One minute you were holding my hand and whispering encouraging words then all of a sudden, a moment later you're unconscious on the floor. You really scared me"

Olivia rubbed the left side of her neck. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Amy. But I am fine, really"

Amy nodded. "Ok, I'll come back and visit you tomorrow"

Olivia smiled. "Ok then. I'll see you then"

Amy left with the nurse to leave Olivia to finally get more rest.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The next morning, Olivia woke to hush whispering between six girls and the sun's morning ray flowing through her hospital room window, on to her face. She turned over to lie on her back and her eyes fluttered open to see all six gymnast girls there to see her.

"Hi girls" she whispered, still half asleep.

"Hey Olivia, we didn't mean to wake you" Carly whispered back for the group. She didn't want to speak too loudly since Olivia had just woken up.

"It's alright, Carly. I'm so happy to see you all. How are you all?" she asked, not thinking about her own problems again.

"We should be asking you that" Summer and Meadow spoke up together from there spot standing against the white painted wall.

The twins were very shy and didn't really spoke much, so Olivia was very surprise to hear them speak so freely.

"I'm fine, really, guys. I may look bad, but I feel fine"

The girls laughed.

"Yeah of course you feel fine, you're being pumped filled with morphine, but Olivia you have a concussion and a broken arm. What about gymnastics on Tuesday night?" Mackenzie spoke up, shyly.

"Oh honey, come here" Olivia patted a spot on the bed beside her.

Mackenzie walked over and sat on the bed beside the injured brunette.

"We will still have gymnastics but either you or one of the others will have to show the rest what I am a trying to teach. So we won't be learning anything too hard over the next couple months. I'm sorry about that"

It was now Jenna's turn to speak up. "It's alright, Olivia. We know it isn't your fault. Plus we're happy as long as we see you. Isn't that right, girls?" she looked around at the girls.

"Yeah" the other five girls responded, happily.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia and the six girls sat around and talked for an hour before they were interrupted by a tall, balding male doctor walking in with a gurney.

"Sorry, girls, party's over. Olivia has to be transferred back to Mercy General" he informed them, smiling.

Olivia and the girls said their goodbyes and the girls left.

"You ready to go, Olivia?" Dr Ken Rae asked the brunette.

She nodded and moved on to the gurney.

"Alright then, let's go" he replied and pushed Olivia on the gurney to the awaiting ambulance outside.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was back at Mercy General for about an hour before she was interrupted. The brown polished door opened to reveal her visitor.

She turned around to see who her unwanted visitor was.

"Elliot, go away. I don't want to see you" she spoke angrily, folding her arms over her chest.

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it with his arms folded over his chest.

"Liv, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry, for you actually believe me?"

"The name is Olivia. Only my friends call me Liv and right now, Elliot, I'm sorry but I don't see you as a friend. I'm leaving"

Elliot was visibly hurt as he leaned more heavily on the door. "What? Why?"

"Elliot, you weren't watching the road and because of that we were in a car accident. I'm lying here with a concussion, broken arm, a couple of broken ribs, along with cuts and bruises. Where as you got off easy, you mainly only have cuts and scratches" she replied and paused for a minute before continuing. "My arm may never be strong enough again" she muttered, looking down in to her lap.

"Strong enough for what, Olivia?" the tall handsome detective asked, moving closer.

Olivia noticed, even without looking up. "Don't you dare come any closer" she spoke in a fierce voice, which Elliot had never heard before and it actually scared him.

"Olivia?"

She shook her head. "Please leave"

"Why?"

"Because I said so" she replied, still not looking up at her unwanted visitor.

"Olivia…."

"Just get the hell out, Elliot!" she yelled.

Elliot nodded and backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. He stood there for a few minutes, listening to Olivia on the other side of the door. It broke his heart when he heard a heart breaking sob. He wanted to go in there and hold her close, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be ok, but he knew that she wouldn't let me do that, especially since she had just kicked him out of the room. The detective sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Please leave me a nice review! I love reviews!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Three long, lonely months went by slowly for Elliot Stabler. He hadn't seen or heard from Olivia since she had kicked him out of her hospital room. Everyone he had asked hadn't heard from her either. The whole squad were so concerned about her, especially Captain Cragen since Olivia was like a daughter to him. There was only one person that he hadn't asked yet. That person was Olivia's other best friend. ADA Casey Novak.

It was now 5:32pm. It had been exactly ninety- two days, seven hours and forty minutes since he had seen her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes and heard her voice. He missed her so much and would do anything to see his gorgeous best friend again.

Cragen walked out of his office, interrupting Elliot's from his thoughts of the tall, thin, beautiful brunette.

"Ok, go home, everyone. There isn't much else we can do tonight"

"Wanna come out for drinks, Elliot?" Fin asked as he and Munch grabbed their coats.

Elliot looked at Fin and slowly shook his head. "No thanks. I have to go see someone"

"Ok, man. Take it easy, see you in the morning" Fin said and patted Elliot's back.

"See ya, Elliot"

"Bye, guys" Elliot replied, grabbing his own coat. "I have to go find Casey. She must know where Olivia is" he thought to himself as he walked in to the elevator.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The handsome, worried detective walked to the red haired ADA's office and knocked on the door.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in" Casey called out from the other side.

Elliot opened the door and walked in. "Hey Case"

"Hello Elliot. What can I do for you?" she asked, professionally, putting her pen down.

Elliot sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I'm worried about Olivia. Have you seen her? Do you know where she is?" he asked, softly.

Casey sighed and rubbed her tired eyes as she yawned. "Yes, I have seen her. But I don't know where she is right now. So just go home or something, I can't help you"

Elliot sighed and stood up. "Just tell me that she's alright, Casey. Please"

Casey picked up her pen again but looked at Elliot before beginning to write again. She saw the hurt in his blue eyes. "She's alright, Elliot. She's coping the best way that she knows how"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks" he walked out, closing the door behind him.

The handsome, brown haired detective walked out of the building, glad that he had his gym bag in his car because he had to go to the gym to release some of his hurt and anger on a boxing bag.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was a Tuesday night, so Olivia was at the gym with the girls for gymnastics.

Her arm had healed and it was continually getting stronger, her doctor was amazed at the strength that had returned in her arm.

She stood in front of the girls in her satin purple leotard with silver sequins on the straps, read to start the class for the night.

"Ok girls, I am glad to see you all tonight. Tonight, we are learning one-handed cartwheels and a floor routine" she informed them of the night's lesson plan.

She heard a few gasps and noticed that they had come from the Mackenzie, Summer and Meadow. "What's wrong, girls?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not too sure about the one-handed cartwheels, Liv" Mackenzie spoke up.

Olivia walked up to Mackenzie and squatted down in front of the young girl "It will be alright, Mac. I'm going to show you all first and if you are still scared, I can help you through it or you can just watch and wait til you feel safe doing it" Olivia told the scared young girl softly.

Mackenzie looked in to Olivia's chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "Ok"

Olivia smiled and nodded before standing back up. "Ok, I will show you all how to do it first. Remember to stay on the mats, so if you fall, you will have a soft landing.

All six girls nodded and watched as Olivia showed them.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot was punching the red boxing bag in front of him when he heard a very familiar voice. It was the voice of his best friend, who he had not seen in three long, lonely months. He stopped and looked around the corner, where he saw the beautiful brunette. She was showing six girls how to do a one-handed cartwheel. He decided to abandon the boxing bag and watch Olivia. "So that's what she was talking about when she said that her arm may never be strong enough again. She needed her arm for gymnastics, not just the job" he thought to himself as he watched the gymnastics class.

The class all attempted the one-handed cartwheels before Olivia stopped them and informed them that they were moving on to floor exercises.

"Alright, I'm now going to show you a floor routine that I was taught" Elliot heard Olivia say, before putting chalk on her hands to stop her hands from sweating and causing her to slip.

Elliot was amazed to see his work partner of nine years, doing flips, tumbles, and cartwheels amongst other flexible moves. He was amazed that she was so flexible. "Why didn't she ever tell me about this talent of hers?" he thought to himself as he watched the six girls, who were watching, begin to clap when Olivia finished the routine.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

As the girls tried some moves out on the mats, Olivia looked over finally feeling that someone was watching her. She looked behind her and saw Elliot poking his head around the corner. She sighed and shook her head before turning back to her class. She walked over to Carly, who was attempting a flip, but wasn't so sure about it.

"Carls, are you worried about attempting a flip?" she asked, watching the nervous teen.

She nodded. "Yeah, Liv. I want to try, but I am scared that I will break my neck"

"Carls, you don't have to try it yet. It took me a long time to get over my fear of trying it and it took another few months of training before I perfected it. Give yourself some time, honey. You will get it eventually"

Carly nodded and smiled. "Ok, I will just work on my one-handed cartwheels"

Olivia smiled. "Alright. I will just check on the other girls and I will be back"

Carly nodded and continued with what she was doing.

The end of the class had come. Olivia and the girls exchanged their goodbyes, before Olivia went to head to the showers, only to be gently grabbed by the wrist. She instantly knew who it was.

"What the hell do you want, Elliot?" she asked, trying to sound angry, not looking around.

Elliot gently turned her body to face him, but she refused to make eye contact with him. She feared that she would break down in front of the man that she truly loved but had never found the courage to tell him.

"Olivia, please look at me" he begged her, softly.

Olivia looked in to his icy blue eyes. "What?"

"Olivia, I've missed you so damn much. Please forgive me. I love you"

The beautiful brunette detective could feel the threatening tears in her eyes. "Really?" she asked.

Elliot cupped her face in his hands and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. They tasted like cherry. She had cherry lip-gloss on. "Of course, I do. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you, Olivia"

Olivia smiled. "Dreams do come true" she thought to herself before talking. "I love you too, El. By the way, you can call me Liv, again"

Elliot pulled her in to a big hug. "Do you forgive me, Liv?"

Olivia nodded in to his shoulder. "Of course, I do. I love you too much to hold any grudges, no matter how hard I try"

"We have a lot to talk about" Elliot said, as Olivia grabbed her gym bag.

Olivia took Elliot's hand. "I know. Let's go to my apartment and we'll have a big chat"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just in case I don't update again before Tuesday. Happy Holidays, everyone! Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from the show!**

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot and Olivia walked into her apartment. It was a new apartment. She had moved during the three long, lonely months. Elliot looked around at her neat, tidy apartment, all the furniture was the same, and she hadn't bought anything new.

Olivia walked in to the kitchen and up to the fridge. "Would you like a beer, El?" she asked, opening the fridge.

"Love one" Elliot called back from the living room.

He stopped when he noticed a photo on the bookcase. It was of him and her at her birthday party about five months ago. They were happy and fooling around, it was about a month later that everything began to crumble. In the photo, Olivia was wearing a dark red, sparkly spaghetti strap dress which was just below knee length, she had black high heels on with it and her hair was curly. She was so beautiful.

Elliot was bought out of his thoughts by Olivia trying to pass him his beer. "El? El? Earth to El?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Liv" he said, putting the photo down before gently taking his beer.

They sat on the couch with a few inches between them, just for now. The two of them needed to keep their impulses of touching each other at bay, so they could talk properly.

Elliot took a deep breath and decided to speak first. "Liv….where have you been?"

"Well as soon as I was released from the hospital, I went to my apartment. My old apartment. And I packed a bag and organised a flight to Los Angeles. I stayed there for a few weeks and when I got back to New York, I stayed with Casey until I found this place. I've been living here for about five weeks." she explained to him.

Elliot sighed, "I missed you so much and I am sorry for everything," he whispered to her sadly.

Olivia scooted over to him and put a soft, caring hand on his cheek, lifting up his face to look at her, "I'm sorry too. I missed you so much as well. No matter how hard I tried to be angry, I just couldn't. I—I l-love you, El. I really do" she whispered the last two sentences, but Elliot heard them loud and clear as he looked in to her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

He cupped her face in his hands and planted a soft, tender kiss on her lips. "I love you too" he said, once they pulled away.

Olivia looked down, but Elliot gently lifted her head again.

"What's wrong, Liv?" he asked in a whisper, the concern evident in his voice.

Olivia looked away trying to avoid eye contact, which concerned Elliot even more.

"Honey, what are you hiding from me?" he asked, as he wiped away the stray tears then had fallen from Olivia's eyes.

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she continued to look at things in her living room instead of looking in to Elliot's eyes.

"Livvie, look at me, please." he begged in a whisper.

Olivia waited a few seconds before looking in to his nice, blue eyes but still didn't say anything.

"Liv, what happened in the three months we didn't see each other?" he asked in desperate need to know.

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing" was the only answer that she would give the man that she loved with all of her heart.

Elliot sighed, "Liv, honey, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying" he whispered.

Olivia took a deep breath and kept eye contact with Elliot as she told him. "I-I got pregnant in LA…..but I miscarried" she spoke quietly as tears ran down her olive-toned cheeks. She was still saddened by it. Olivia had really wanted the child, even though it was a product of a one night stand.

"You got pregnant? By who?" he asked, slightly angry.

"El……I was drunk and I was still angry about the car accident. He ended up ditching me after we had sex, I didn't even know his name," She explained, choking on her words as she looked around. Olivia couldn't look him in the eye anymore. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"_Why is he hurt? It's not like we were dating or anything at the time"_she thought to herself.

"Why, Liv?" He asked furrowing his brow.

"I'm sorry, Elliot. But you did hurt me. I was coping the best way I knew how," she tried to explain as she held back more sobs.

"By getting drunk, just like your mother?!" he spoke angrily, getting up.

"I'm nothing like my mother!" Olivia yelled back angrily, forgetting the fight with her tear ducts.

Elliot shook his head and began to walk out.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. Please don't go" she begged, getting up off the couch.

Elliot turned around. "I can't believe that you would go to the other side of the country, get drunk and get knocked up!"

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her tears which had stilled momentarily in the yelling, some rebellious ones still managed to fall. "I'm sorry. It was foolish, I always knew that. I have already punished myself for it," she whispered, but Elliot still heard her.

He was near the door and was about to open it but stopped. Elliot turned around and went to look at Olivia had she had disappeared in to the kitchen. He could hear her heart breaking sobs. Elliot sighed before hearing a smash from the kitchen, he ran in and he gasped at the sight that he walked in to.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I wanted to finish Melody first! Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with the show.**

* * *

Last time:

Elliot turned around. "I can't believe that you would go to the other side of the country, get drunk and get knocked up!"

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back her tears which had stilled momentarily in the yelling, some rebellious ones still managed to fall. "I'm sorry. It was foolish, I always knew that. I have already punished myself for it," she whispered, but Elliot still heard her.

He was near the door and was about to open it but stopped. Elliot turned around and went to look at Olivia had she had disappeared in to the kitchen. He could hear her heart breaking sobs. Elliot sighed before hearing a smash from the kitchen, he ran in and he gasped at the sight that he walked in to.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Elliot walked in to the kitchen to find Olivia sitting on the cold kitchen floor, against the fridge with a large shard of glass in her right hand. She was holding it to her left wrist. Olivia was going to cut herself. Elliot gasped and ran over to her; he kneeled down beside her, trying to pry the glass from her hand.

"No, Liv! Give me the glass, baby" he begged her with some rebellious tears falling from his sad, desperate blue eyes.

Olivia shook her head, slowly. Tears streaming down her face. She either didn't notice the tears or just flat out didn't care. "No, Elliot. Leave me alone!" she seethed angrily, clutching tighter on to the shard of glass in her hand.

Elliot still tried to pry it out of her hand, but Olivia seemed to have this new found strength and he couldn't get the glass from her hand.

"Leave, Elliot" she whispered, still holding the glass just inches away from her wrist.

"No, Liv, I can't leave. I can't let you hurt yourself. You are worth too much. You can't do this, Livvie. I'm sorry" he begged again in a whisper.

Olivia closed her eyes for a second before opening them up again, revealing her chocolate brown eyes again as she looked at Elliot.

He could see the pain, anger and confusion in her beautiful eyes. He knew that she didn't really want to hurt herself. She just wanted to feel in control and for the pain to disappear.

Elliot watched Olivia's right hand as it began to shake along with the rest of her body. She began to sob again.

"Livvie, please pass me the glass" he begged again in a whisper.

Olivia slowly nodded and sniffled as she passed Elliot the shard of glass that was in her hand.

"Thank you" he said, before throwing it behind him and embracing her in a comforting hug.

As Olivia sobbed in to his shoulder, he was thinking. _"I can't believe that she was really considering hurting herself. I can't believe that I was the cause of the pain to make her consider it. I can't believe that I was the one that caused her pain"_ He thought to himself and sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's alright….It's alright" he whispered, soothingly in her ear as he rubbed soothing, circles on her back.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After ten minutes of Olivia sobbing in to his shoulder, he noticed that she was now quiet, except for her light, even breathing. She had cried herself to sleep. Elliot uneasily got up off the floor with Olivia in his arms. He carried her in to her bedroom, which was painted a gentle cream color. He gently laid her down on her bed, covering her with the satin, dark purple comforter. Before walking out, he took a quick glance at her and smiled. Olivia looked so peaceful, like an angel, as she slept.

Elliot walked back in to the kitchen and cleaned up the broken glass before walking in to the living room, looking for a piece of paper and a pen. He sat on the couch, leaning on the coffee table as he wrote on the paper with a black pen. He wrote:

'Livvie,

You fell asleep so I've just gone home. If you need anything and I mean anything, just give me a call, anytime and I'll be here for you. I love you.

Love,

El

XOXOXO'

He nodded at what he wrote and quietly walked back in to the bedroom, placing the note on her bedside table before very quietly tip-toeing out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia's eyes fluttered open when the sun began to shine in to her bedroom through the window. She looked around, confused. She knew where she was, but she didn't remember climbing in to bed the night before. Olivia looked at her alarm clock beside her bed. 6:32am was clearly lit up in red digital numbers.

"_I don't remember getting in to bed last night" _she thought to herself before noticing a small piece of paper on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it. She smiled.

"_So that's how I ended up in bed. Elliot must've carried me to bed" _She thought to herself before getting up out of her nice comfy bed and walked in to the bathroom.

Olivia used the toilet and walked over to the shower. She turned on the taps and waited till the shower was the right temperature before stripping out of her clothes and hopping in under the pulsing hot water.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia walked in to the 1-6 Special Victims Unit squad room at about nine, dressed in dark blue jeans, a long purple halter neck top and black boots. Her hair was neatly brushed back, tied in a high pony-tail. She walked in, fully excepting to see Elliot sitting at his desk, doing paperwork, only to find that he wasn't there. Only Munch and a couple others were there.

"Hey girl!" Munch greeted her, cheerily. "Give me a hug"

"Hey John" Olivia greeted him back with a smile, giving him a hug.

When they pulled apart, Olivia looked around before looking back at John. "Where's El?" she asking, expecting him to tell her that he was just out on a case.

"He…ah…called in sick" he explained, sounding unconvincing, hoping that Olivia would buy it.

She didn't. Olivia Benson wasn't stupid.

"John, where is he?" she asked in desperate need to know.

John shrugged. "_Crap. What am I going to tell her?" _he thought.

"Tell me!" she raised her voice in frustration, sensing that something was wrong with Elliot.

She had to know. She loved him and she had to tell him.

"Tell me!" she raised her voice more, when John didn't answer.

Captain Cragen walked out of his office after hearing the commotion in his squad room. He gasped when he saw Olivia. He hadn't seen her in three months and she was like a daughter to him.

"Liv…"

Olivia looked around, hearing someone call her name. She saw Captain Cragen standing there. He was happy to see her but she could tell that something was going on. She'd known him long enough to know when he was hiding something bad.

Don walked over to Olivia and gathered her up in a big hug.

"Where have you been?" he asked her, once they had pulled away.

"Around" she stated, simply and shrugged.

"Is that all you going to give me?" he asked, slightly hurt that she wasn't going to tell him.

Olivia looked down at the floor, momentarily before looking back up at Don. "Tell me where Elliot is and I will tell you where I have been the last three months" she tried to compromise.

Cragen nodded and guided Olivia in to his office, closing the door behind them.

"Take a seat, Liv" he spoke softly before taking a seat in his chair behind his desk.

Olivia obeyed and sat down, nervously. "Don, where is he?" she asked again.

"Aren't you going to tell me where you have been first?" he asked in attempt to stall her.

Olivia wasn't taking it. "Tell me!" she began to raise her voice again in frustration.

Cragen sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright, Olivia, alright. I will tell you where Elliot is" he answered, giving in.

There was a moment of silence before Cragen opened his mouth again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing. Please read and review! **

**Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia humping like bunnies? No? Well I don't own anything!**

* * *

"I'll do you one better, Liv. I'll take you to him" he said as he stood.

Olivia was shaking violently. She was thinking that the worse had happened. "What hospital is he in?" she asked in panic.

Cragen didn't reply. "Please tell me that he's not in the morgue" she begged in between sobs.

Cragen had never seen her break down like this. He walked around his desk and kneeled down in front of her placing a large, caring hand on her thigh. "Settle down, Liv. He's fine. Come with me" he whispered in a gentle, soothing voice.

Olivia wiped away her tears and slowly nodded. "Ok" she replied as Cragen stood.

She stood up after him before allowing him to guide her out of the squad room and out of the precinct, to his car.

As Cragen drove, he looked over at Olivia, who was eerily silent just staring out the side passenger window at the fluffy white snow as it fell to the ground.

"Olivia….." he tried to get the detective's attention.

Olivia didn't even flinch, so Captain Cragen tried again.

"Olivia" his voice rose a little in attempt for to respond.

"What?" she asked, looking over at him.

Cragen stopped at a red light and stole a quick glance at the brunette. She was crying silent tears.

"Please don't cry, Liv" he whispered before turning back to the road in front and began to drive again.

Olivia sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Sorry" she whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry, Olivia"

The car was silent for another ten minutes before Olivia realised that they were headed toward Elliot's house. "Why are we headed toward Elliot's house?" she asked in confusion.

"You'll see" was all Cragen responded with.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cragen unlocked the front door to Elliot's house and guided Olivia inside. There was a path of rose petals from the front door, through the living room in to the kitchen. On the dinner table were candles and wine. It was set for a romantic meal. Elliot appeared and Olivia slumped down on to the floor, violently shaking in tears. Cragen slowly backed out of the room, leaving them alone as Elliot sat down in front of Olivia, taking her hands in his. "Honey, why are you crying?" he asked softly in confusion.

"I-I thought that s-something bad h-happened to you" she spoke through sobs.

"Oh honey" he whispered, embracing her in a hug. "I just wanted to give you a wonderful surprise"

Olivia had her head rested on his shoulder. "You scared me" she replied, once her tears began to slow.

Elliot was rubbing soft, soothing circles on her back. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you" he whispered in her ear.

Olivia nodded in to his shoulder. "I know" she mumbled and slowly pulled back.

Elliot gently wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I love you" he whispered and gave her a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. So what's my surprise?" she asked and slightly smiled.

"This wasn't how I was going to do this but…." He said and grabbed out a small, red, velvet ring box from his pocket, opening it up, showing Olivia.

"Olivia Marie Benson, I've loved you since the first second that I laid eyes on you. You're the single most loving, caring, beautiful woman that I know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia hand flew to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

Seconds later, her hand moved revealing a huge smile on her face. "Of course, I will marry you, El. I love you so much" she answered in pride.

Elliot slid the white gold banded diamond ring on to her left ring finger before gathering her up in a tight hug.

After a couple minutes of just sitting there on the kitchen floor in each other's embrace, Elliot helped Olivia up off the floor but kept a hold of her hands.

"Are you hungry?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Only hungry for you" she whispered, seductively.

Elliot licked his lips before inching closer to Olivia. His lips collided with Olivia's. He licked her lips until she opened her mouth, giving him permission to deepen the kiss, which he did. She moaned in to his mouth, so he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Want to do it on the kitchen counter?" Elliot asked, seductively.

Olivia nodded in agreement, wanting to try something adventurous and new. Elliot's hands ventured up Olivia's blouse and began to rub her breasts. Olivia moaned in pleasure.

"Just take the damn blouse off" Olivia ground out.

Elliot ripped off her blouse and it ended up on the floor behind him.

Moments later, they were both completely naked and Elliot lifted Olivia up, sitting her up on the kitchen counter.

"I see that you're plenty ready, El" Olivia joked.

"Mm-hmm" he mumbled before beginning to stroke her core. "Wow, you're so wet, baby" he joked back before slowly and gently sliding in to her.

He noticed her wince a bit, so he stopped.

"Did I hurt you, baby?" he asked, concerned.

She shook her head. "No, no. You're fine, just keep going"

Elliot nodded and began slowly pumping in and out of her as she clenched tightly on to the side of the counter.

"Oh yes, harder, El" Olivia encouraged him after a few moments of just moans.

Elliot obeyed and pumped in and out harder, causing Olivia to moan so loud in pleasure that the neighbours could probably hear them.

The newly engaged couple reached their orgasms about the same time.

Elliot slid out of her and lifted her off of the counter.

"Wow that was…."

"Amazing" Olivia finished off for him.

"Ah Liv, we didn't use a condom"

"I'm on the pill, El" she replied as they walked toward the bedroom.

"Why?" he asked.

"'Cos… I'm not going to talk to you about my periods, El. Do you want me to stop taking them?" she asked, as he guided her in to the bedroom with his hand on the small of her back.

Elliot thought for a moment as they hopped in to bed together. "Do you still want children?" he asked.

"Yes I do. Do you still want to have some with me?" she asked as he spooned her.

He kissed on tenderly on the cheek. "Of course I do, Livvie"

"Alright, I'll stop taking the pill then" she replied with a smile.

Elliot smiled as well before the two of them drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: As always, thanks to xXBlissfulCursesXx for beta-ing. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: As everyone already knows, I don't own anyone or anything from the show.**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were woken, several hours later, by a loud popping sound coming from outside, followed by a loud bang. Olivia was startled and tried not to cling on to Elliot.

"What was that, El?" her voice still filled with sleep.

Elliot took her soft hand in his large, calloused one and looked in to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "I don't know, baby. Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." she insisted. "Do you think I'm weak?"

Elliot shook his head. "No, baby. I know that you're not weak. You're the strongest woman that I have ever met."

The couple were disturbed again by another loud explosion.

"Come on; let's go see what it is." Elliot whispered before getting up off the comfy bed.

Olivia followed and took a hold of his hand as they walked downstairs, in to the living room. Elliot looked out of the window to see his car on fire. He sighed and let go of Olivia's hand as he walked over to grab the phone.

"What's going on, El?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it!" he insisted with a raised voice.

Olivia walked over to the window and saw that his car was on fire. She waited til he was finished on the phone before walking back over to him. It was obvious that he knew who had done it.

"Who did it, El?"

"Don't worry, Olivia! It's your fault that it has happened." He yelled right in to her face.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Ok, I get it. I'll see you around." she whispered, holding back her tears.

Elliot Stabler had just broken her heart again. She took her engagement ring off of her finger and threw it at him.

"Liv…" he tried to apologise but she ran out, slamming the door behind her.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

It was dark outside and Elliot didn't like Olivia being out on her own in the dark, so he called Casey.

"_ADA Novak__." _she answered her office phone, professionally.

"Casey. I made a horrible mistake." Elliot spoke quickly in a panic.

"_Slow down, Elliot. What did you do? And why can't you talk to Liv about this?" _she asked, slightly confused.

Elliot took a deep breath. "My car was set alight and I think it was Bruce Whitman."

"The one that has a crush on Liv. And told you that he would kill you if you started dating her?"

"Yeah that's the one."

Casey didn't like where this was going. "What did you do?" she asked, very seriously.

Elliot rubbed his chin. "I accidentally had a go at her and she threw the engagement ring back at me before taking off."

"_You were engaged?" _she asked, slightly confused.

"I proposed to her this morning."

Casey sighed. _"You couldn't even make it last twenty-four hours could you? I'm going to go find her. When I find her, I will try to convince her to go see you so you can apologise."_

"Thanks, Casey." he said and hung up.

Once he put the phone down, he sat on the couch in his living room, putting his head in his hands. _"What have I done?"_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia was devastated. Elliot told her that he loved her and broke her heart again in twenty-four hours. She was too lost in her thoughts, to notice a dark blue van with black tinted windows had been following her for about three blocks.

All of a sudden, she was grabbed from behind. Olivia began to kick and scream. "Put me down. Let me go! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, trying to attract someone's attention from one of the nearby houses.

As she kicked and screamed, she saw a gloved hand place a white cloth in front of her nose. _"Fuck"_ is all she thought, only seconds before loosing consciousness.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

After hours of searching, the 16 precinct's Special Victims Unit squad had been given the word that Detective Olivia Benson was missing.

Captain Cragen saw Elliot walk in. He walked up to him with his arms folded on his chest. "I thought I told you, NOT to hurt her?!" he seethed in anger.

Elliot gulped. He knew Cragen would be mad, since he saw Olivia like a daughter. "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to-"

"You seriously need some anger management classes." Cragen replied and walked in to his office, slamming the door behind him.

The rest of the squad were working on finding Olivia. They knew that it wasn't their case but Olivia was part of their squad and they had to find her.

Elliot sighed as he sat at his desk. He looked over at Olivia's old desk. It was so empty. Elliot had gone through about six partners in the three months that Olivia was gone. They all ended up getting sick and tired of Elliot's anger and all left. He had no partner because no-one would put up with him. Olivia was the only one that had even been able to.

Elliot sighed again and put his head in his hands until he heard Casey's voice.

"Elliot!" she called, running in.

Elliot looked up, startled. "What? What?"

She stopped when she was standing in front of him and looked at the floor as she spoke. "There was blood found on the side walk about three blocks from your house. It was tested and-"

"Please tell me that it's not Olivia's."

Casey bit her bottom lip and held back her tears. "I'm afraid that it is" she whispered, just loud enough for Elliot to hear.

"AHHHH!" he yelled before jumping up off his chair, so fast that the chair fell backwards on to the floor, and stormed off, up to the rooftop.

He stood on the rooftop, just looking down at the activity on the street below. He rubbed a hand down his face. _"Why am I such a screw up?"_

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Olivia woke sometime later to find herself in a dark, cold, mouldy smelling room with no windows and only one door. She was lying on an old dirty mattress. Olivia looked around; trying to ignore her throbbing headache, but the pain was too powerful. She just sat there, rubbing her temples and was startled when the door creaked open, revealing a tall, bulky man dressed in black clothes, including a black ski mask and black gloves.

"Why hello, Detective Benson."

Olivia sat in shock. She had heard that voice before. "What the hell do you want from me?" she seethed in anger.

It was the wrong thing to do because the man's right fist came in to contact with her nose. Olivia knew that her nose was broken, she had felt the crunch. She could also feel the blood dripping. "Ow! You bastard!" she yelped in pain.

The man clicked his tongue and shook his head. "That's no way to speak to the man you love."

"You are not the man I love! I love Elliot Stabler. Even though he keeps breaking my heart." She muttered the last sentence.

"Oh, Olivia. We will see about that." he spoke in a cheery voice.

"Who are you?!" she asked in anger, as she continued to hold her broken nose, trying to stop the blood flow.

"I can't believe that you forgot me, Olivia." he said, slightly hurt as he took of his mask.

Olivia gasped when she saw who her kidnapper was. "When the hell did you get out of prison, Mr Whitman?"

"It's Bruce….. I got out just this morning and I heard about your engagement to Detective Stabler, this afternoon. I came right away to stop you from making a big mistake"

Olivia rubbed her face in frustration. "What exactly do you want from me?" she asked before being interrupted by the door creaking open again.


End file.
